Scar
by Uchiha B
Summary: Sherlock is determined to solve the story behind her scar, IY/Sherlock Holmes drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gonna keep pumping these out 'till someone else writes one :P

* * *

"Can I put my shirt down?"

Cold blue eyes snapped up to her own and the owner of said eyes looked vaguely interested at the red flush that had spread across her normally pale cheeks, "You're embarrassed." He said bluntly.

"How can I not be?" Kagome retorted, shuddering when his long fingers stroked her side in the specific area that she did not like being touched, "You're touching me."

Sherlock gave her a dry look that made her feel stupid and maybe it was pretty stupid to say such an obvious thing, "Where did you receive this?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand to answer.

"I told you already! I fell down the stairs at the shrine I used to live before I moved here!" Kagome let out a breath, feeling a strange tingling sensation where he was rubbing the sensitive skin.

"A lie," Sherlock said dully, "I don't even need to look at you to determine that. Your tone clearly gives you away."

"You're right," Kagome shrugged, squeaking a bit when he leaned in closer so that his upper half was practically in her lap, "It is a lie. And it's going to remain a lie."

"It resembles an injury resulting from an animal bite," Sherlock murmured out loud and Kagome tensed unconsciously, "However, by the distance between each puncture from the teeth indicates this was a very large animal with a large jaw," He was giving her that intense stare that had her nervous and exhilarated at the same time, "The bite force of this animal was more than enough to rip your entire side out."

"Well, as you can see, it didn't," Kagome tried to pull down her shirt, but Sherlock wouldn't have it and pushed her so she was lying on her back while pretty much straddling her so she couldn't struggle against him, "I'm pretty sure this is some sort of harassment."

"Yet you're excited," Sherlock noted, "Dilated pupils, quickened breathing, a slight rise in temperature," He gave her that vague interested look once again, "I would say you're attracted to me, Kagome."

"Maybe," Kagome looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, "I know you don't see people in that way, but you are considered rather attractive yourself." And why the hell did she admit that?!

"So I've been told," Sherlock waved it off like it was nothing and went back to prodding the scar tissue, "How did you survive?" He asked outright, giving her a soul-piercing stare that had her hands trembling.

"Luck?" Kagome wasn't entirely sure, but she would say the Shikon no Tama had something to do with that when it had been ripped from her body, "But I can say it wasn't a pleasant experience." She grimaced at the memory since it had been the second worse pain she had ever felt.

"Luck does not exist," Sherlock stated with a pointed look, "You were able to survive this for reasons I have not come to a conclusion to." He admitted, looking slightly frustrated.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," Kagome said, but it was clear she wasn't sorry at all, "Since you seem to think it was an animal attack, I'll just say it was a rabid dog I came across."

Well, Inuyasha had been a little rabid when she first met him with trying to kill her and all...

"Another lie," Sherlock simply responded, "Why is it that you refuse to tell me? Is it connected to your mild PTSD?"

She looked away, "I don't have that." Kagome denied weakly, but knew he was probably right in his assumption. How could one experience the Warring States of Japan and come out all happy and smiles? She had seen things a teenage girl should never had seen and it carried over to her 'normal' life–

Who was she kidding? She wasn't normal anymore and probably would never be again.

That was probably the reason she moved in with Sherlock and John, because she _didn't_ want normalcy again.

Sherlock was rubbing the scar again and with surprising strength, she was able to sit up and grab his arm to move it away from the scar, "That doesn't feel good," Kagome huffed, "And really, don't we have to go on a few dates before you put your hand up my shirt like you're doing now?"

"Depending on your ideals of a date, we have been on many in my opinion." Sherlock said impassively.

"A crime scene is your idea of a date?" Kagome couldn't help but to smile fondly at the Consulting Detective, "John is always there, longer than me, so are you dating him too?"

"In other people's eyes, yes," Sherlock said, "However, John is a necessity to me as are you."

"Is that your strange way of a marriage proposal?" Kagome smiled wider, "You and John, that's very appealing, you know. Bet a yaoi of that would sell good."

"I will never understand women's fascination with homosexual relationships." He didn't ponder on it long though as the sound of the front door opened and closed.

"I'm bac– err, am I interrupting?!" John stopped in his tracks, eyes widening when he noticed that Sherlock was sort of straddling Kagome's lap while his hands seemed to be up her shirt.

"There was nothing to interrupt," Sherlock dismissed John's worry and finally stood up, giving Kagome a look, "I will solve your scar." With that, he wandered off to probably start another one of his strange experiments.

"I'm almost as lost as you," Kagome admitted, seeing John's confusion, "Welcome home." She said warmly and her smile stretched across her face when a loud bang came from Sherlock's room.

She couldn't imagine living without them now.


End file.
